Benutzer Diskussion:Thogo
Archiv ---- Begrüßungen neuer Benutzer Moin Thogo, wir haben ja einen „Bot“, der neue Benutzer mit MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user begrüßt, und der auch einen Ansprechpartner einfügt. Es wäre ja einigermaßen plausibel, wenn der Bot abwechselnd oder nach dem Zufallsprinzip einen der beiden Admins als Ansprechpartner auswählt, das scheint aber nicht der Fall zu sein http://eisenbahn.wikia.com/index.php?namespace=3&days=30&title=Spezial%3ALetzte+%C3%84nderungen – soweit ersichtlich, hat er bisher in 4 Fällen immer dich eingefügt. Ich wäre gerne bereit, dir einen Teil oder die ganze „Last“ abzunehmen, falls du wünschst. Gruß --dealerofsalvation 05:34, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke mal, bei 4 Fällen ist das wohl eher Zufall. Die Chance ist ja immerhin 1/16. ;) Und, nunja, soviele Anfragen sind bisher noch nicht gekommen, als dass man wirklich von einer "Last" sprechen könnte. Btw., ich finds nicht so gut, dass der auch die Benutzerseiten der Leute anlegt. Das soll doch schon jeder selber entscheiden dürfen. ----Thogo (Disk.) 10:27, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Jetzt hat’s auch mal mich getroffen ;) Die Anleitung soll wohl Benutzer:Wikia sein. Daraus werd ich nicht schlau, wie man nur das Erstellen der Benutzerseite deaktiviert, aber die Diskussionsseite belässt. Ich hab mal per Spezial:Contact angefragt, vielleicht kommt ja Antwort ;) Gruß --dealerofsalvation 03:19, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, kam offenbar nix? ----Thogo (Disk.) 17:37, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::„Hm“ – das sage ich auch. Es kam zwar was. Darauf habe ich das erstellt. Allerdings scheint unabhängig davon die welcome-messae nimmer zu funktionieren, siehe Spezial:Logbuch/newusers, sowohl eine Neuanmeldung davor als auch danach haben keine Diskussionsseite bekommen. Naja, is mir auch nicht unrecht. --dealerofsalvation 02:04, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Vorläufig importiert Hallo Thogo, was hältst du von dieser Vorlage und dem dort beschriebenen Ablauf? Ich erwartet nicht, dass du aktiv mitmachst, will dich als anderen Bestandteil des genannten „Eisenbahnwiki-Teams“ jedoch nicht übergehen. Meine Ziele sind: # Es jemandem, der Interesse an einem „geretteten“ WP-Artikel hat, möglichst leicht zu machen, hier weiter zu arbeiten # unsererseits möglichst wenig Arbeit zu haben, da erfahrungsgemäß sich ja doch meist niemand um diese „geretteten“ Artikel kümmert # Falls sich niemand drum kümmert, sie wieder irgendwann (mein Vorschlag: frühestens nach 1 Jahr) auch hier löschen zu können. Gruß --dealerofsalvation 04:57, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Find ich nicht schlecht, jo. Ich denke, das kann man machen. Ich denke Ziel 3 kann man auch weglassen, hier gibts ja eigentlich keine Beschränkungen, außer was das Thema angeht. ;) ----Thogo (Disk.) 12:02, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::OK, ich habe die Vorlage dementsprechend vereinfacht. 1:1-Redundanzen zu Wikipedia-Artikeln will ich aber weiterhin nur dann dauerhaft, wenn sich jemand drum kümmern will. --dealerofsalvation 04:13, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, das ist klar. Wenn sie in der WP nicht gelöscht werden, dann brauchen wir sie ja nicht retten. ;) ----Thogo (Disk.) 08:12, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nur wenn du das selber bezahlst. ----Thogo (Disk.) 08:18, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Abstimmen LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 08:09, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Och nö. ----Thogo (Disk.) 08:12, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Straßenbahn Moin Thogo, brauchst du den Artikel Straßenbahn noch? Den hattest du 2008 von WP kopierthttp://eisenbahn.wikia.com/wiki/Stra%C3%9Fenbahn?action=history. Ich sehe das eher „out of scope“ und würde das gerne entsorgen ;) Gruß --82.113.106.44 15:20, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) --dealerofsalvation 15:25, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, jo mach ruhig. ----Thogo (Disk.) 09:44, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sind der Dealer und du noch aktiv? Grüß dich, Thogo! Bin überrascht, dass du auch hier Admin bist :-) Wollte eigentlich nachsehen, ob hier noch Admins aktiv sind, aber hier tut sich eine ganze weile nix. Eigentlich schade, denn 2015 beschäftige ich mich, neben dem ÖPNV, auch etwas intensiver mit Eisenbahn und hätte ein paar tolle ideen, die man hier einbringen könnte. Aber da ich nicht einfach loslegen möchte, wollte ich euch zuerst fragen, damit man das abstimmen kann da ihr sicherlich eien gewisse Grundordnung im Wiki habt ^^ Ich hatte die Idee gehabt, Wagenlisten aufzubauen (zB Wagenlisten über Baureihe 111 oder die n-Wagen, die bis Ende 2016 noch da sind, danach aber Geschichten sein werden). Also, vielleicht ist einer von euch beiden ja bald wieder da, dann können wir das gerne besprechen. Bis bald dann und LG, euer Saviour1981 (Diskussion) 12:41, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, ja, ich bin nicht so aktiv momentan, aber ich bereite gerade ein Update der Streckenchroniken vor. Das wird aber noch einige Zeit dauern. Leg ruhig los. :) Wenn du irgendwas brauchen solltest, sag einfach Bescheid. Mit Fahrzeugen kenne ich mich weniger aus, bin eher im Streckenbereich daheim. ;) Grüße, ----Thogo (Disk.) 13:33, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Moin, ja, ich hab dieses Wiki nur noch im Augenwinkel, einem ziemlich kleinen ;) aber klar, alle sachlichen eisenbahnbezogenen Inhalte sind hier willkommen. @Thogo: Du weißt ja, hier kann es einen erwischen, Admin zu werden auch ohne es explizit zu beantragen - Wir haben jetzt einen dritten Admin hier ;) Gruß --dealerofsalvation 13:51, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Verrückte Welt. ;) ----Thogo (Disk.) 13:56, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ups, gerade bemerkt. Danke für euer Vertrauen, auch wenn es momentan nicht viel zu "administrieren" gibt;) - habe schon einige Datensätze vorbereitet udn gucke, dass ich sie hier in Form eines Artikels einfügen kann. Und ich muss mal wieder mit den Bahnhöfen beginnen. Vielen dank nochmal und liebe Grüße :) --Saviour1981 (Diskussion) 19:56, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Naja, du erinnerst dich an deine vier SLAs? Sowas kannst du jetzt selber machen ;) --dealerofsalvation 17:53, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC)